


Fic: Welcome to McKinley, Blaine - one-shot, PG-13

by leviathans_moon



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathans_moon/pseuds/leviathans_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It's Blaine's first day at McKinley and he gets the proper welcome. Kurt helps him clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Welcome to McKinley, Blaine - one-shot, PG-13

The excitement would have won any day over the dread, but Kurt would be lying if he said he didn’t dread the outcome of this day. It was McKinley High; he’d gone to this school long enough to know that this day was not going to end without any incident.

The “Bullywhips” club was great and all, but they couldn’t be everywhere, and quite frankly, it wouldn’t take long for the rest of the school to find out that Blaine Anderson, the new kid, was Kurt’s boyfriend.

Which doesn’t stop Kurt from bouncing up and down happily in his driveway waiting for Blaine to pick him up.

He hops into the passenger seat with a broad grin, admiring Blaine’s simple jeans and shirt.

“Excited?” Kurt asks as he buckles up.

“Not as much as you, it seems.” Blaine smiles, but it doesn’t entirely reach his eyes. It’s one of those melancholic smiles that make him look like he’s completely calm and alright with the world, but Kurt knows it’s his attempt at pretense.

Kurt puts his hand over Blaine’s. “If it’s any consolation, I’ve never actually been beaten up at this school.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “It’s not that. Not that I don’t expect taunts or what else. But – it’s just so weird to be going back to a public school. I honestly didn’t expect I would.”

Blaine’s grandmother had suddenly fallen sick at the beginning of the summer holidays, spent several weeks in hospital and now needed professional care that had to be paid for. His parents had at first wanted to transfer him back to his old school, but Blaine had insisted that he would at least get transferred to McKinley High, not only because of Kurt.

“You’ll be fine. You’re looking very dapper and hot.” Kurt blushes and this time Blaine’s smile is genuine and beautiful.

 

~

 

They arrive in the school parking lot and Rachel is there waiting for them.

“Blaine Warbler, welcome to McKinley High. I just wanted to let you know that even though you have a fantastic voice and can keep up with me vocally in a way that none of the other boys can, Finn is our male lead.” She looks at him in her diva-ish defying way and Blaine just nods and steals a glance at Kurt, before Rachel breaks out into a smile. “However, I do think that as a welcome to New Directions you should do a duet with Kurt this week.” And with that she hugs them both and walks into the building.

“Welcome to McKinley. You will never escape Rachel Berry’s insanity again.” Kurt follows Rachel’s retreating figure with his eyes. “Are you regretting it already?”

“No,” chuckles Blaine. “Come on, let’s go.”

“What’s your first class?”

“Calculus II.”

“Huh. Pretty and intelligent. I’m a lucky guy.” Kurt pretends to swoon.

“I will just say: yes, you are.”

Kurt laughs and places a small kiss on Blaine’s cheek. “I’ll see you in French.”

 

~

 

Kurt sees him earlier than that. It takes the school less than two classes to know who Blaine was and who he was dating, which meant that by the end of second period Blaine gets slushied. Blueberry flavour. Kurt and Mercedes are just turning the corner as the football jocks are walking away laughing and Blaine is standing in the middle of the hallway, blue ice and syrup dripping down onto his shirt and the floor.

“Oh my-,“ gasps Mercedes next to him.

Santana walks up to Blaine and he turns his head to look at her. She says something to him that Kurt can’t hear over the noise of the other students, but it makes Blaine laugh and smile at Santana so Kurt makes a note to wink at her in thanks later. Santana spots him and wiggles her fingers at Blaine as a goodbye.

“I’ll see you later. I got some cleaning up to do.” Kurt sighs and Mercedes pats him on the back.

Blaine is still standing in the hallway like a kicked puppy, unsure which way to hold his books so that they don’t get the sticky substance all over them. Kurt takes them from him and takes Blaine’s hand, for good measure. All eyes are on them as they go to the nearest restroom.

“Sit!” commands Kurt, taking the chair from the corner of the restroom and placing it backwards in front of one of the basins. Blaine deflates into it, making more blue ice drop from his hair onto his shirt.

“Don’t worry, give it to me and I’ll take it home. Carole is a genius when it comes to getting these stains out of clothes.” Kurt flicks open his phone and dials a number. Blaine looks at him confused.

“What-?”

“Ssh.” Kurt silences him with a quick kiss. “Finn, yes, hi, I need your emergency shirt for Blaine. Second floor, restroom on the left side of the building. Thank you. – It will be a bit big on you, but it will do for the rest of the day.” Kurt puts his phone back into his pocket and turns on the tap. He makes sure the water is warm, before telling Blaine to tilt his head backwards.

“I should have told you to bring hair gel with you to school; it’s going to get all washed out now.” Kurt’s fingers carefully pick out the bigger pieces of ice so that they can melt in the basin.

“It’s okay. Maybe I should not do it at all, if this might become a frequent occurrence.” Blaine doesn’t have to open his to see Kurt nodding and smiling. Kurt had told him more than once that he liked the curls untamed by hair gel.

Kurt agrees by running his hand through the dark hair, combing the slushie and the gel out with his fingers. The corners of Blaine’s mouth twitch up into a smile. He could actually get used to this, Kurt standing close by his side, his warmth and his smell – a mixture of hairspray, deodorant and his own personal smell that Blaine had come to associate with long hours of cuddling on the couch or his bed and singing along to musicals or pop songs – while the long fingers roamed through his hair. The only thing destroying this perfection was the fact that his shirt was sticking to him. He liked sweet things as much as the next person, but having it stick to your body like that was not pleasant.

Kurt’s fingers are ghosting over the skin at the back of his neck, leaving trails of warm water that quickly cool down and Blaine can’t help but sigh. Kurt’s hand grips his neck a bit more firmly and Blaine is surprised by warm lips on his. He opens his eyes in surprise but they quickly fall shut again as Kurt sucks his lower lip into his mouth. His own hand finds Kurt’s neck, pulling him as close as possible.

A cough from behind them interrupts their first in-school-make-out-session. They look up to find Finn standing awkwardly by the door, holding a grey t-shirt out to them with a goofy grin. Kurt takes it from him, smiling. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” He nods at Blaine. “Welcome to McKinley.”

Blaine laughs. “Thanks. Santana told me it is kind of an initiation ritual.” His shirt hits the chair and he looks in the mirror to see what remnants of blue slushie he has to still wash off.

“Hey yeah, you’re part of Glee club even before your first official meeting.” Sometimes Kurt finds it really endearing how much Finn tries to act like Blaine is just any other guy and not Kurt’s boyfriend, but right now Kurt just wants Finn to leave, so he can help Blaine wash the slushie off of his chest without it being awkward for all three of them.

“Right, I’ll see you later in Glee club. And don’t get slushied again, Blaine, I don’t have any more shirts with me today,” says Finn, averting his eyes and waving his hand awkwardly, before disappearing quickly. Blaine looks after him with a slightly confused expression, until he sees the look in Kurt’s eyes and bursts out laughing.

“You should be ashamed. You scared him away,” teases Blaine, but twisting his finger in a ‘come here’-motion. Kurt hops to his side like a bunny that has seen a very delicious carrot, except that bunnies don’t grin like over-excited children on Christmas morning.

“You know,” says Blaine against Kurt’s mouth as he leans in to kiss him, “I think I could get used to getting slushied. It’s actually quite …”, a small kiss on the lips, “… delicious.”

They ignore the bell ringing to announce the next period and if they look a little too flustered by the end of it, it’s not because U.S. History was particularly exciting.


End file.
